Tied Together
by HazelEyed Freak
Summary: TSMartin Mystery Xover. After unusual weather got Clover and Sam sick, and mysterious figures kidnapped Diana and Java, Alex and Martin must work together to solve the mystery...if Martin could act a bit more mature that is. MartinAlex ON HIATUS
1. Sicknesses and Abductions

Disclaimer: I don not own Totally Spies or Martin Mystery. However, I can own them if I kidnap their creators. Ha hah hah hahhh! I'm just messing around.

Tied Together by HazelEyed Freak

_**Chapter 1: Sicknesses and Abductions**_

**3:00 pm, Beverly Hills High**

"Sammy, it's raining again!" Alex heaved helplessly.

"Oh no, and I wore my blue suede shoes today! They are so totally going to be ruined!" Clover shrieked.

"Don't you two think it's kind of weird that it's raining this bad when it's the last day of school?" Sam asked suspiciously.

The three friends were ordinary Beverly Hills high-schoolers who loved to shop, but they were much more. These three have dedicated their lives to WHOOP, a spying agency, and all espionage. Sam, the long-haired red head with green eyes, is the intellectual of the three, makes great plans on how to operate the mission. Clover, the shoulder length blond with blue eyes, was the major shop-a-holic of the three and the fastest runner, but the slowest thinker, maybe the stereotypical "blond girl". And then there was Alex, chocolate-eyed ebony hair just above the shoulders girl, who is the master martial artist of the trio and the one who comes up with the best Escape plans.

"I just care about my beautiful foot apparel!" was all Clover said. With defiance, Clover removed her shoes and started to Alex's car.

"Clover, are you crazy! You're going to catch a cold!" Alex yelled at her best friend.

"Yes, I'm crazy enough to do this!" she yelled back and reached the car in no time. Alex covered her head with her hood and ran to her car, Sam following her quickly, for she was without a coat either.

"Umm, Alex, why are you the only one with a coat here?" Sam asked, ringing her hair out a bit.

"I always had a coat or jacket in my locker in case of any problems. It's helped me through many rain and thunderstorms." She answered, slowing her speed on the car a bit.

"Wow, you've certainly gotten better at driving, Alex." Clover commented. "Thanks, I've been getting more practice time now that school's out."

"Hey, why don't we hit the mall? The new Starbucks is open and I'm sure we all need a warm cup of cocoa." Sam suggested.

"Right!" both said. When they arrived, Alex searched for the closest parking space to the mall door.

**Meanwhile…**

**Martin's Room, 3:00 pm **

"Martin! Get out of the goop tube," yelled his 16 year old step-sister Diana. The blond flame head hopped out of a small tank filled with green putty.

"Hehe, sorry Diana, I just love the stuff." He laughed, wiping it off of his body. The 16 year old boy walked over to Java, his massive 200,000 year old companion, and sat down. "Hey, Java!"

"What is it Martin?" the caveman replied happily. Martin pulled out a 50 dollar bill. "Take her to the movies or something. Just to get her out of my hair for a minute."

"100." Java said.

"100 bucks! Oh, come on buddy!"

"100." He repeated.

"Fine."

Martin pulled out another bill with a tear in his chocolate eyes. _My money_, he thought. Martin, his step-sister Diana, and their caveman friend Java are paranormal detectives/agents for the Center for Paranormal. Martin is the goop-loving blond flame-headed leader. Diana is the sophisticated intellectual of the three. And Java is the muscle.

"Hey, Diana, I got 100 bucks! Want to go to the mall!"

"Well, I finished all of my homework and I really want to see a movie…Okay! Let's go!" Diana walked to the door and turned around. "Martin, you want to come?"

"Naw, go ahead." He replied. She left with a shrug.

Once she was gone, his watch beeped. "Yeah, Billy?" "Hey, Martin, Mom wants you," the small green alien said. "Okay, I'm on my way."

"No, Martin, she said come at about 6 o' clock. The person she wants you to meet isn't there yet."

"Oh, okay." He said. _Wonder what Mom wants me for_, he thought.

**3:45pm, Beverly Hills Mall**

"Achoo!"

"Achoo!"

Sam and Clover sat beside each other, sneezing uncontrollably. "Oh, no, you guys are getting sick." Alex said unhappily. She checked their temperatures. "Goodness, you two are up there!" she exclaimed. Both girls looked at each other and sniffed. The tips of their noses were a nasty pink and their pigment paled a nasty Albino color. She grabbed their purses along with hers. "Come on, I'm taking you guys home." She said.

Clover's House

"Clover, oh dear you have a fever and a cold! Come to bed immediately." Her mother coaxed. She turned to Alex. "Thank you, Alex."

"No problem, Clover's mom."

"Bwye Awex." Clover sniffed, congested. "Bye, Clover. Get some rest!" She said, and ran to the car to get Sam home.

Sam's House

"Oh Sam, my poor baby! Come on, I'll make some soup for you. Thank you Alex for dropping my girl off."

"You're welcome, Sammy's mom."

"Bwye Awex." Sam coughed, congested. "Bye, Sammy," Alex replied and ran to her car.

As soon as she got home, she disinfected her car and herself to make sure she wouldn't get sick. Realization hit her. _Oh no, what if we have a mission from Jerry while they're still sick_!Alex bit her lip and checked the time. 4:45.

Her worries of Jerry and WHOOP melted away when she thought of the mall. _I'll buy Clover and Sammy something nice since they're sick_, she thought. "Mommy! Can I go to the mall to get Alex and Clover something because they got sick, please!" she yelled from her door to her mother's. When no comment came back, she walked to her room. "Mommy?" she asked, and then saw a Post-it note on her door. "Hmm? Went to San Francisco for a week… stay at home or Sam's or Clover's until I come back…If you stay at home my credit card is in the kitchen…no wild parties or maxing out my card on useless items…500 dollar limit…don't forget to lock the doors when you leave…Love Mommy." She read aloud and looked up.

"Okay, that means yes!" she said aloud, and grabbed her coat heading out the door.

**5:00pm, Martin's Room**

Martin was pacing around his room frantically wondering why Mom wanted him at 6pm. _I didn't break anything this time_, he thought, and looked up, _she finally wants to confess her love to me! I knew it! She's a little older, but hey! The older the wiser is what they say! No one can resist the charms of Martin! _And the happy teenager got ready for what he thought would be the best day of his life.

**5:30pm, Movie Theatre**

"The movie was great, Java!" Diana shrieked. Java agreed, "Yeah, Java like that actor, Tom Cruise. He's really good in movie, Java thinks!"

The friends walked down an empty, dark ally to get back. Diana felt another presence. "Java, do you feel that?" she asked quietly.

"Java feels likes someone is following Diana and Java."

"Me too. Do you want to make a run for it?"

"Yeah." Both friends waited a while, and then started to jet out of the ally. They rounded a corner and stopped breathing heavily. "That's… much better." Diana said breathlessly, but was soon disappointed when Java was no longer with her.

"Java?" She started to panic. _This is what I need, a person after me_, she thought sarcastically. She fell to the ground when something heavy collided with her head. Two figures emerged from the darkness. "Get her," a serpent like voice hissed, "We'll use these two for ransom."

**5:45pm, Beverly Hills Mall**

"Clover would like this stuffed blue doggy I got her, and Sammy would like that pink pony stuffed animal, too." She thought aloud. When her eyes rested on a stuffed animal of a green duck, she shrieked and hurried to the cashier." _I hate ducks! Eww_, she thought, shuddering. She completely forgot the ducks when she saw how cute the cashier was.

_Oh, a hottie! _She thought happily, handing him the animals. "That'll be 25.50, cutie." He said, smirking handsomely. _He's flirting with me_, she screamed mentally. She handed him the money with an endless toothy smile. He handed her the receipt and she replied, "Thanks," with blush on her cheeks. "No problem," he said, putting his fingers through his wavy red hair.

She walked out of the store and absent-mindedly looked at the receipt to find a telephone number. She glanced through the glass to look at the hottie cashier and he made a sign of a telephone with his hand and put it to his ear, shaking it a little and winking, and went back to work. She couldn't take the smile off of her face. She hadn't been asked to phone someone in a while now and the feeling was great.

Before she could visit another store, the vent next to her opened and sucked her in.

**5:55pm, Martin's Room**

"Alright, I'm out of here!" he decided aloud and pulled open the dresser drawer.

After entering The Center premises, Billy, the small green alien greeted, "Hey Martin!" "Hey, Billy." Billy and Martin walked to Mom's office and found an older man standing there talking to her.

"Hey, Mom, have you finally thought of confessing your love for me," he boasted. "No," she replied seriously, "I want you to meet my uncle, Jerry."

"Oh, hehe, hello," he said sheepishly.

"Hello," the British man replied.

"Uncle Jerry is the operator of WHOOP, a spy organization."

"Wow, weird jobs must run in your family," Martin joked. "Ha ha, Martin," Mom said sarcastically.

"We called you here to give you a bit of bad news," Jerry began, "Your step-sister and friend, Diana and Java was kidnapped earlier this evening." Martin stopped suddenly. Diana, Java, kidnapped!

"Who would kidnap my sister and Java?"

"We are getting to that right now," Mom said, "Some say that a soul of someone came back and possessed the body of a large man and a serpent from Brazil that was possessed by a demon was kidnapping people for ransom."

"What would a demon and a soul want with money?" Martin asked.

"They're working for someone," Jerry answered, "We just don't know who. My spies will help you find your friends. This job can not be done alone. Speaking of my spies, they should be here in three… two… one…" The scream of a girl echoed through the room and Alex appeared from the chute on the ceiling and landed… on Martin.

"Ouch," Martin said slowly, twitching under the unconscious Alex. "Well, I meant _spy_," Jerry corrected when only one of his girls popped out of the chute.

Five minutes later, Alex stirred and blinked her eyes. Once her eyes adjusted, the blob of yellow and orange turned into a guy with a smile on his face.

"Ah!" she screamed, accidentally punching him.

"Ouch!"

"Oh my God, where am I?" she asked dizzily. "Alex, over here," Jerry replied.

"Jerry, hi," she greeted, and looked around. This certainly wasn't his WHOOP office, besides the chute trip took a bit too long for it to be his office. "Jerry? Where am I? Who's that guy?" she asked, pointing to the tearing boy holding his nose.

"Alex, before I explain the situation, where's Sam and Clover?" he asked.

"With the weird weather, they got sick." She explained.

Martin stopped holding his nose and quickly sat next to Alex. _She's pretty and she hurts. I sure did get a package._ "Well, that narrows it down to you two. This is The Center, organization for the Paranormal. Two of our agents were kidnapped earlier by two mysterious figures. They were rumored to be a soul possessing a large man's body and a demon possessing the body of a large Brazilian serpent." Mom explained.

"We are sure they're working for someone, for they hold the kidnapped for ransom, and what would a snake and a possessed man do with money?" Jerry told them, "So your mission is to find the wandering possessed and the kidnapped agents."

"Well, that answers all but one question," she said.

"What else is there to answer?" Mom asked. "Who's this flame-headed guy starring at me!" she shrieked, scooting to the end of the couch. Martin scooted closer.

"I'm Martin! And what may I ask of your name?" he asked, taking her hand in his.

_He's weird, but he's kind of cute._

"Alex," she said, taking her hand out of his. He frowned at the absence of Alex's hand.

"Now, before you leave Alex, you'll need a few gadgets. Jerry tossed a bag to her and another to Martin.

"Oh, gadgets!" he squeaked, scaring her. _Okay, ditch the cute thing, he's just weird! _

"In these bags are X-ray sunglasses, able to see through any wall. A com-powder for you Alex, and a watch for you Martin, which you already have on. A heart-shaped rope-extractor belt for you Alex and a circle-shaped one for you Martin. A laser lipstick for you Alex and a laser gum pack for you Martin. Don't eat the gum whatsoever. Your backpacks are also jets, and these," he had a pair of yellow boots and a pair of blue boots in his hands, "are Invisi-boots, able to turn you completely invisible. And these, too," He tossed her a key and Martin's followed, "are the keys to the Any-element motorcycles, land, water or sky."

The couch turned upside down, sending the two screaming teens into a chute. "Now, Mom, what are we doing for the family reunion? You know your Cousin Al wants your famous apple pie." Jerry asked.

**An Author's Comment:** I think, as an African-American, I'm upset they made Alex look like an idiot in the show. She's slow and clumsy and the weakest of the three. However, I made her the best fighter in my story and the one that comes up with the plans of escape in case the spies do get into trouble. I still like Totally Spies, but they should've made hr character a little bit better. At least a little bit better than Clover. It's not that I don't like Clover; it's just that her voice is annoying and she's pretty slow, too. I have no problems with blond haired persons!

And I just started watching Martin Mystery, so if I made any mistakes, feel free to let me know. After watching all those episodes of Totally Spies, I forgot all of the gadgets' names, so I made some up. I think that this is a good crossover. I have to give Alex a little credit, you know? Out of all the Totally Spies episodes I've watched, I've only seen her like four guys. That's just horrible. Okay, bye!


	2. Uncertainties

Disclaimer: Of course you know I don't own Totally Spies or Martin Mystery so don't bother me.

**Mathew**: Thanks for being my first reviewer and I will read some of your stories.

**tomokat**: Thanks. I just love Alex! And Martin, too! I had to do it.

**Martin Seamus McFly**: Oh. Well. HazelEyed Freak is not responsible for remembering the ethnicity of Alex. HazelEyed Freak would also like to add that she feels extremely embarrassed and brainless for writing that and just wants everyone to forget it. There. I feel much better. Thanks for reviewing!

And the others, who reviewed, thank you very much.

Tied Together by HazelEyed Freak

**_Chapter 2: Uncertainties _**

**6:45pm, Ally by the Movie Theatre**

The chute that Alex and Martin were sent through disposed of them in the ally by the movie theatre.

Martin sat up, rubbing his head. "Does he always send you and your friends that way?"

She massaged her knee, replying, "Too many times for me to fall unconscious now. Where are we?"

"I don't know." Martin looked at one of the ally's entrances and found his favorite movie theatre. "Oh, okay. We're at the movie theatre where Diana and Java were kidnapped." They walked a distance into the dark ally way without another word… until a clue was discovered.

"Hey, Martin, look at this," Alex said, beckoning him over to a large footprint. He took a gander at the giant print and smiled happily.

"There is a Big Foot; I so knew it!" he laughed in a singsong voice.

_Is he crazy! Well, it is a rather large footprint to be normal, but I know there's no real Big Foot, _she thought. But she looked closer to see what made the footprint's outline.

"…!..." she looked closer. "Martin."

"Yes, dear Alex?" Alex rolled her eyes. "Martin, look at the footprint's outline. It's green."

He tried to dip his finger into it, but she stopped him just in time. "Are you mad? That could be a radioactive product, and you're just inviting your beautiful nails to be damaged!" she asked in astonishment, grasping his wrist.

"You think my nails are beautiful?" he asked unbelievably.

Alex examined them lovingly. "Yeah; for a weird guy, you take care of them better than any male I've ever met." She suddenly speculated about what she said and blushed a little. _Did I just say what I thought I just said?_ She said mentally. Alex shook her head. "Bah-but, that's beside the point. You can't just put your hands into anything you see."

"Alex, I know you care about my well being," Alex rolled her eyes again, "but, there's no need to worry. This isn't radioactive matter. I know, trust me." Martin said.

_Oh, he better be right or I'll die from such a sight. Wait, did I just think that!_ She contemplated with her self, biting her lower lip in confusion between the two issues: Worry over Martin's Beautifully Manicured Fingernails, and just thinking about Martin. This bothered her as he dipped his finger into the green slime.

"In fact, this is actually my favorite green putty manufactured about forty years ago. The G.O.R.F. Factory started making this putty March 12, 1965. I fell in love with the stuff when I was six. But, in the year 1997, the factory ran out of business because a kid's parent died after swallowing the product, and they stopped selling it. I remember that that was the worst day of my life." A lone tear rolled over his cheek and fell onto the ground.

"And where, oh Weird One is this closed down factory?" Alex asked after undergoing such a story.

"Well, there was only one G.O.R.F. Factory in the world actually," he began. He paced around a little bit, trying to brainstorm the location. And instantly, it popped into his head. "In Logan, Utah!" he exclaimed.

"We're going to need a jet."

"Wow, we get to ride in a jet!"

**7:30am, Jet flying Over Logan, Utah**

Alex sat anxiously in the jet. Martin was staring out of the window in awe.

"You act as if you've never been in a jet before." She said, watching him for a while.

"I haven't," he sobbed. He sat in a corner, rocking himself back and forth.

_I've never seen a guy cry so much,_ she thought ghastly.

**7:45am, Salt Lake City Airport, Personal Jet**

The jet door opened and Alex was the first to step out, squinting from the light in her eyes. Once they readjusted, she looked towards a car, a very beautiful car to add, a 1964 and a ½ Mustang convertible, and a man leaning on its side. She couldn't see his face, but it was very clear to what he was wearing: A crisp light blue collar button-up with a black tie, black casual pants, and a pair of blue sneakers, same color as the shirt.

Martin stepped out as she descended to get a better look at this man. And, oh was he gorgeous! Alex's heart nearly skipped a beat when he flashed a sexy smirk. His long black hair was straight and bangs covered one of his electric blue eyes, but wasn't a flaw. Hell, she'd be damned if he ever had a flaw.

Martin stood to her side, eyeing this man unhappily from the look Alex had on her face. The man, probably around four to five years their senior, took her hand gently and kissed it, and this is when Martin interjected.

"Excuse me," he intruded icily, "but you have failed to give your name to us before just taking her hand and (how Martin wanted to say "corrupt" but remained calm)…slobbering over it…sir."

"I'm so sorry," he smiled carefully, enjoying his jealous gaze, "It's just, when I see such a beautiful young woman, I can't help myself but give her a _gift_." Alex blushed furiously at this comment, and Martin looked as furious as she was red, but held his peace. "I am Jim Rivers, good friend of Jerry's. He called me to escort an Alexandra and Martin. I'm guessing that I hold you two to be those people?"

"Yes, you guess right." Martin said, not letting his look down. _Did Jerry call for someone?_ Martin asked himself. Jim interrupted his thoughts.

"Well, hop in. I'm to give some info."

Alex was still too pleased to talk; however, she walked to the car. Jim suddenly shot out before she could grab the door handle and grabbed it himself. "A lady shouldn't ever have to open a door in my presence."

"Oh, thank you," Alex said quietly, and sat in the passenger seat, turning beet. Martin snarled under his breath as he sat himself in the back seat by easily hopping into the convertible. _She couldn't really fall for that goofball; he sounds suspicious to me_, he thought grudgingly.

"So, Alexandra, you're friends were kidnapped?" Jim asked. "Umm, n-no, those were Martin's friends," she said uneasily. "Well, I'm sorry Martin, I hope you find them." He yelled over the screaming wind. "Yeah, right," Martin muttered. "What was that?" "Oh, I said, 'It's alright'."

They slowed when they neared a forest-like… uh, thingy. He turned onto a road that traveled through the forest and approached the well-hidden manor. Alex's eye glowed in awe. Although he didn't like the guy, Martin's eyes also looked in fascination; he couldn't help it. When Jim opened the car door for Alex again, that snapped the two out of their daze.

"Come with me, Alexandra, Martin, into my home."

"This is your home, Mr. Rivers?" she asked. "Why yes. I was born into a wealthy family, so I'm pretty lucky for an 18 year old," Martin and Alex gaped, "and please, do call me Jim, or Jimmy." He took her around the waist and led them in.

Martin wished he could take out his laser gum pack and hack off that arm around her waist, but he refrained. It wasn't easy though; he'd never felt the evil feeling of jealousy before.

"Please, before you begin, help yourself to food, a swim, or just plain relaxation. I know your trip must have been excruciatingly tiresome, worrying over friends and such."

"Thanks," both muttered, one from slight shyness and the other from severe jealousy. Alex decided to sit while. Once Jim walked out of sight, Martin sat by Alex. "Alex, I think there's something suspicious about that guy."

"Why," she asked slowly.

"I don't know, but he gives me a twinge."

"He's Jerry's friend. Believe me, Jerry picks the best ones. He's fine."

"I still don't know, Alex. He sounds extremely suspicious."

Alex was starting to get a bit pissed off at Martin and his notions. "Well-"

Jim came back suddenly, in his bathing suit. She nearly fell out of her chair. Martin sniffed. "You two care for a dip?" he asked.

"No," Martin retorted politely, "We have to go now."

"Yes, we really must go now."

Jim walked over to Alex, and took her hands. "Yes, I believe I've lost a track of the time. If you must go, take my other car. It is the black one, in the garage; my housekeeper will show you the way." They started to walk off, when he shouted, "Bye, beautiful!"

When Alex started blushing again, Martin rolled his eyes. _Oh, give me a break_.

Once they drove off, Jim picked up his cell phone. Dialing the numbers, he put his ear to the phone. "Boss…yeah, it was _her_…she's fine, not to mention gorgeous… sorry sir…a-and sir, there's a problem. She has a guy with her…yes boss, I'll send his profile right away...her friends aren't with her either…I'll make sure to _pick_ them up too." He folded the flip phone and stored it in his pocket, laughing manically. He then stopped abruptly.

"The evil laugh doesn't suit me much."

**7:35pm, Sunset, G.O.R.F. Factory Gates**

The sunset over the landscape was beautiful. Light went to sleep as the moon came out to say hello in Utah. Two teenagers sat silent and soundless as the last of the light fell over the edge of the land.

"Sunsets are beautiful," Alex sighed. Martin, however, was silent. When there was no answer that replied to the comment, she looked over, and frowned. There he was, sleeping like a baby.

"Wake up, you dolt!" she screamed, and without controlling her strength, punched him out of the car.

"Ah! What was that for!" he shrieked, holding the throbbing welt on his face.

"Why are you sleep! We have a job to do," she bellowed.

"It's not my fault I've been sleep deprived due to Year-End Terms, my step-sis and caveman friend missing, not touching some slimy solution in 3 hours, oh, and waiting in the car for 12 hours!"

"Don't blame me for your weird slime worshiping problem and it best to wait until nightfall to investigate! It would look weird to passerby's' if they saw two people trying to get in a shut down factory, don't you think?"

Martin didn't say anything.

Actually, both didn't say anything for a while.

…

Suddenly, she got out of the car and walked over to him. She sat on her knees and took his hand that held the wound she inflicted upon him off of it. In her heart-shaped pack, she pulled out a miniature first aid kit and began to dress his wound.

"I'm sorry I punched you," she said out of the blue, while adding ointment to the throbbing welt, "I didn't mean it."

"It's okay; besides, you're cute when you're mad." He said nonchalantly, and soon realized his mistake. Alex looked down in embarrassment for a spilt-second. "What did you say," she asked, pretending not to have heard his compliment.

"Uh, I said, 'I kind of knew you had.'." he lied quickly. _He thinks I'm cute when I'm mad_, she thought…well, happily. _Phew_, he thought.

"A-all done."

"Oh, okay."

The stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Hoot! An owl scared both of them out of it. _OMG, we almost did something that I know has to do with touching mouths_, both thought. Alex and Martin turned to each other and smiled widely and sheepishly.

"Let's get going."

"Righto."

Yeah, there you have it. Alex/Martin goodness! Embrace it. Love it. Treasure it. At least for another two weeks; this is the last update I will do until September. I'm going to Jamaica for a week, so I won't be able to update.


End file.
